Corpser
Corpsers were huge spider-like creatures that lived in the Hollows. Like many of the Hollow's creatures, Corpsers were harnessed by the Locust as beasts of war; they were often used to dig tunnels so that Locust forces could emerge to the surface. Background Corpsers were one of the many natural denizens of the Hollows and were eventually tamed by the Locust Horde. They were used to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing Locust forces to move about undetected and even allowed the Horde to dig behind COG lines. The Jacinto Plateau, which was positioned atop a solid granite plateau, was the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through immediately... but even then, Locust diggers eventually broke through to Jacinto after fifteen years of constant digging. Even though they were more strategic than offensive, Corpsers were still plenty dangerous; they were known to track and stage ambushes, either hinting at a relatively high level of intelligence or instinct. Corpsers were often seen moments before Locust attacks and often symbolized leading the Locust out of the underground on Emergence Day. History E-Day Lightmass Offensive After the flooding of the Hollows Reproduction Corpser reproduced by laying eggs, where their mother stayed close to the nest. The COG was unaware of how Corpser reproduced.Gears of War 3 Newly hatched Corpsers were called hatching. The Savage Locust used the newly breed Corpser and outfitted them with plate armor. Behind the Scenes Gears of War The Corpser first appears at the end of the first Chapter of Act 1, bursting out of the ground outside of the prison and later you see a Corpser's emergence hole surrounding some dead gears (who are presumed to be part of Alpha squad). In Act 2, the Corpser is mentioned by Baird as he speculates that it is stalking them and is seen a few times. In Act 3, you fight one for the first time. To defeat it you must shoot it in the stomach, then in the mouth, and repeat until it walks back on to a platform, then trick it to smash both 'smashable clamps' to make it fall into the Imulsion. You may also simply shoot the clamps to achieve the same result, (Provided the Corpser is standing on the platform.)You get the "Broken Fingers" achievement for beating the Corpser on Hardcore. For the rest of the game (including the bonus PC levels) the Brumak replaces the Corpsers. 'Gears of War 2' Corpsers first appear when they assault Derricks during Act 1 while the COG tries to reach Landown. In Act 3, Chapter 4, you fight three Corpsers while in the Centaur. To defeat them, simply start with the Corpser the furthest to the right, and fire towards his abdomen when he spreads his legs to "hack" you. Follow the same procedure with the second and third Corpsers, working your way from the right to the left. It is therefore of vital importance to make sure the Centaur is fully loaded. In Act 5 of Gears of War 2 you must fight a Corpser in claw-to-claw combat while riding a Brumak. To defeat it, you simply need to rapidly press B, similar to a Chainsaw duel. 'Gears of War 3' There are baby, adolescent, savage, and adult variants. Corpsers are also playable in the new Beast Mode, they are one of the only Locust that heal in beast mode. Savage Corpsers act the same as the Adolescent Corpsers, except they have armor on their claws and some on the abdomen. Adolescent Corpsers bury themselves into the ground and travel towards the target before popping up and attacking them (similar to the Diggers fired by the Digger Launcher), they seem to be able to do this at any time, unlike Adults who only pop up from the ground when emerging to start a battle. They also dig themselves into the ground to protect themselves from enemy fire. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures